Breaking the Habit
by Taccora
Summary: AU The last time Harry Potter was seen by the magical world was the eve of Voldemort's defeat. It's been fifteen years since Harry was placed on the Dursley's doorstep and five years since the search for Harry Potter had started. What happens when Harry
1. 00

**Breaking the Habit**

**Prologue**

**Beatrice Bellini **

I couldn't believe the luck I had. My husband and I had been trying to concieve for over a year without luck and had finally decided to look into adoption and on our first interview with the owner of a London adoption agency we fell in love with this beautiful green eyed baby boy. We were told that his parents had died and that his only living relatives didn't want him and put him up for adoption. When the man told us that his name was Harry Potter my husband and I immediately told Mr. Lipton, the owner of the adoption agency, that we wanted him.

My husband and I are originally from Rome but we moved to Los Angeles two years ago but even though we lived a long distance away from Europe we had found out that Lord Voldemort had been defeated and by a child. A child who had been sentenced to spend his days in an orpanage. My husband and I used our influences to speed up the adoption process and by the beginning of December we had a little baby boy and Harry James Potter was no longer in existance. There was only Alexander Lenez Bellini.

We raised our little Alexander to be observant and to watch out for himself but we also made sure to stress his manners. No one would say that our son was rude and disrespectful. Although we did raise him with morals he was also a VERY spoiled child. My husband and I were independently wealthy and together we were able to afford the best in life and as Alex was our only child he reaped all the benefits. He had the best clothes, and all the latest toys in both the muggle and magical world. By the time our little Alex was nine he was fluent in two languages (Italian and English) and was working on his third (French).

Alex was an only child but had close companions in his best friends Troy Welsh, Antionio Johnson, and my Goddaughter Rayven Waters. Rayven and Alex had basically grew up together and understood each other better than anyone else could. Both Rayven and Alex showed great magical ability in their younger years and were tutored privately but they also had a strong passion for musical arts. They were our little prodigies and we made sure to cultivate their talents. The year the two of them turned fourteen we experienced one of the hardest things we'd had yet to handle. Ruth and Adam, Rayven's parents, died in a car crash and my husband and I were given full custody of her. While we were happy to have her, we were torn that our greatest and oldest friends had passed on. It was during that time that Rayven and Alex grew close. I had told Alex, when I was sure that he would understand, that although he was our son and heir, he wasn't biologically ours. We told him of his lineage but also told him to keep the information to himself because not long before his twelth birthday some of Lord Voldemort's followers had returned and there were people searching for him so that they could mold him to be their weapon to fight the new evils.

I knew very well that the wizarding world as a whole thought of my son as their savior and the only one who could defeat Voldemort's followers but I would not allow my son to be thrust into battle while grown people sat in their house wishing for the best. NO! He would fight if he chose to and only if there was a sizable army by his side. I had witnessed how fickle the wizarding world could be and I would not allow my son to be used and discarded the next day. I honestly dreaded the day Alex would be revealed as Harry Potter because once he was there was nothing I could do to protect him from the harsh reality of the world. I wanted to keep him sheltered but knowing Albus Dumbledore, there was only a matter of time before someone from his famed Order came knocking on my door demanding my son attend Hogwarts instead of Salem's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. 01

**Breaking the Habit**

**Chapter 1**

**Alexander's POV**

I went to sleep last night anxious for the morning to arrive for the festivities to start. Tomorrow was my sixteenth birthday and I would be recieving my magical inheritance and my parents had agreed to let me get a car. Ray and I had planned to have a mini shopping spree before heading to a club that night but things don't always go as planned. My morning started a little slow because my inheritance was painful and I had to take several pain killers before I was ready to start my day. I did go and get my car, which was a two toned (black and silver) convertible Mercedes Benz, and Ray sat in the passenger side as I drove off the lot towards Rodeo Drive as my parents drove back home.

Rayven and I went to every store and just had a ball as we bought whatever it was our hearts desired. We were known on Rodeo for our frivolous spending and were always treated well whenever we happened to drop by a store. Everything went as planned until we got home and I was accosted by this greasy looking wizard. He sneered at me and he held me captive.

"Harry Potter," he spat as if I was the lowest life form on the Earth.

"The name's Alexander," I replied shortly before saying, "And I would appreciate it if you would unhand me."

"I don't give a flying fig what you would appreciate. I have orders to take you to the Headmaster and that is what I'm going to do," the man replied nastily.

"I would advise you to let Alex go," Rayven replied softly.

"And if I don't?" the greasy man asked.

"Don't let him go and you'll find out," Rayven retorted.

The man snorted at her as he brought an object out of his pocket and began to mutter something under his breath. Before he could finish what he was saying Ray ran over towards where the man and I stood dropped down and performed a cleansweep, making the man and I fall. She grabbed a dagger from her ankle and thrust it in his chest hard and stared in his eyes as she twist it before pulling it out. The man's eyes were huge in shock as pain went through him. Rayven pulled his hands away from me and pulled me from him. He finished muttering whatever it was he had started and a second later he had dissappeared.

"It seems as if you've been found dear," my mother's soft voice replied from her seat in the corner.

"By whom?" I asked.

"Headmaster Dumbledore. From what I could find, he was the one who sent you to live with the relatives who have you up," my father replied.

"And who was that man?" Rayven asked as she manually cleaned her blade.

"That was Professor Severus Snape. Deatheater turned spy," my father replied.

"And how do you know this?" Ray asked my father.

"Money talks in both worlds," my father replied.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked as I plopped down on the chair.

"They'll most likely request for you to attend Hogwarts so that the Headmaster can keep an eye on you. If we refuse then Dumbledore will use his influence to try and make it seem as if he's doing it for your protection, ignoring the fact that you have been living here for years protected while Voldemort's most loyal servants has resurfaced," my mother replied, "In the end he'll get his way so I was thinking that we'd just transfer you and Ray to his school in Scotland."

"Why Ray? If I'm going there to be tested than I don't want Ray to be put in danger," I replied quickly.

"I'm going Alex so stop wasting your breath," Ray replied shortly.

Not long after I said that a phoenix flew through the window with a letter in its grasp. My father waited until it stopped before grabbing the letter and reading it. Just as he finished reading the letter the paper began to glow and a second later my father was gone.

**Angelo Bellini**

I cursed lightly as I appeared in what looked to be a Headmaster's office and waited for whoever charmed the letter to tell me why they tried to steal my son instead of asking politely to speak to him. A second later a graying wizard walked through the door with his pet phoenix on his shoulder and smiled at me in a grandfatherly way as he headed over to the seat behind the desk.

"Lemon Drop?" he offered.

"No thank you," I replied.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster here at Hogwarts," the man replied.

"What exactly did you want?" I asked him.

"I wasn't really expecting you but since you're here maybe you can shed some light on what happened to my Potion's Master," Albus replied.

"He invaded my home and tried to kidnap my son and when asked to let him go he did not do so, so he was handled in a way that would insure that he left my son how and where he found him," I replied.

"If the young man Severus tried to take was Harry Potter, than he is not your son," Albus said with hardened eyes.

"Oh, but he is. See I adopted him and just so you know, his name isn't Harry. It's Alexander," I replied.

"Adopted?" Albus asked taken aback.

"His relatives gave him to an orphanage. You should be lucky that my wife and I found him and not some deatheater willing to finish what his lord started. Now whether or not you like it Alex is my son and you have no authority over what happens to him. I will tell you that if you ever try to do what was attempted today, I will have no problem suing you and your ministry for allowing you to do what you did. You see I live in America and Europe's Ministry of Magic doesn't have jurisdiction where I live so you should think about that the next time you decide its within your rights to try and kidnap my son," I replied evenly.

"I wasn't trying to steal Mr. Potter..." he started.

"Mr. Bellini," I interrupted.

"Right," Dumbledore replied, a bit put out, before continuing, "I just wanted to ask him to join us here at Hogwarts. Its the safest place for him to be at the moment."

"No, the safest place for him is with his family. He's been with us since he was a year old and not once has he been threatened the way he was today and then you saw how that was handled," I replied.

"Why don't you think it over before you make your decision. Just think, the same way we found you so will Deatheaters. It's just only a matter of time and when they come it won't be as easy as it was to apprehend Severus," Dumbledore replied.

"We'll see and if we decide to allow Alex to attend Hogwarts, he will come on September first with the other students," I replied.

"Well I see there's nothing I can say to further convince you to make sure that it would be in Harr...Alexander's best interest to continue his schooling here so let me reactivate your portkey so that you can go home," Albus replied with a sigh.

**Rayven's POV**

Well it'a September first and instead of heading off to Salem's like I did every year my family and I were staying at the Four Season in Central London trying to get ready so that Alex's parents could see me and Alex off. I finished smoothing my lavender scented body cream on my soft skin before I grabbed my dark blue low rise denim jeans. I buttoned and zipped them securely before I slipped my black Louis Vuitton belt around my waist and pulled a pair of white ankle socks on my feet before heading over to the chaise lounge in my room where I placed the clothes I wanted to wear for the day so that I could continue dressing. I grabbed my black lace v-neck halter top and pulled it on, arraning the top so that it fit the way I wanted it to before I picked up the tan box that held my black multicolored monogrammed Louis Vuitton sneakers and stuffed my small pedicured feet into them. I pulled the drawstring securely before pulling my long hair up into a neat ponytail and rolling on my clear Chanel gloss.

I lightly sprayed on my perfume before I grabbed my black multicolored monogrammed Louis Vuitton purse and quickly dumped my necessities into it. I had just finished getting ready when the door that connected Alex and my room together opened and he walked in wearing a pair of baggy fit blue jeans, a black ribbed tank top that clutched his chiseled chest, and a pair of black sneakers on his feet. He plopped down on my bed before asking me if I was ready.

"Yeah. Where are the parentals?" I asked.

"Waiting for us in the lobby," Alex replied.

"Then lets go," I replied as I picked up my purse.

"You know you're forgetting your trunk right Ray?" Alex asked as he made his way towards the door.

I turned and gave Alex my puppy eyes while saying, "Can you get it for me Alex?"

"Get it yourself Ray," Alex replied.

"Pwease?" I asked, pouting.

Alex rolled his beautiful green eyes as he picked up my trunk and led me out of my room. When we got to the lobby a bell hop grabbed my custom made Louis Vuitton trunk from Alex and placed it in the trunk of the black stretch limo that was waiting for us at the door. I placed my key on the check-in desk before walking out of the luxurious hotel with my family and into the waiting limo that would drive us to King's Cross so that Alex and I could catch the Hogwarts Express train.

The clock had just stroke eleven and Alex and I found ourselves on a crowded train trying to find an empty compartment to sit in for the rest of the ride. Various people looked at us in interest as we peeked through various compartments with our trunks floating behind us. We finally found an empty compartment in the back of the train and levitated our trunks into the huge overhead compartments before locking the door to our compartment and taking a seat on the comfortable seats.

"So are you ready for this?" I asked Alex.

"Sure, it can't be that different from Salem's," Alex replied.

"Did you even open up that Hogwarts a History book I bought for you?" I asked him.

"No," he replied sheepishly, "I didn't really see the point, I'll learn everything when I get there."

"Okay Alex, that's stupid. Hogwarts is very different from Salem's. They don't have any 'muggle' sports so if you decide to be on a team this year it has to be Quidditch and as you always say Quidditch has too many safety regulations for your liking. Then there is the fact that they don't have singular rooms and that once you're sorted into your house you have to share your room with your whole year, or at least that goes for the majority of the houses. There is also the fact that there's no 'muggle' stores anywhere near Hogwarts so if there's anything that we need that's sold exclusively there we'll have to get the parentals to get them for us. And there's no electricity," I replied.

"Damnit! Where are we going? Back to the middle ages or something? There's no way I can go without my TV and video games," Alex started.

"How do you think I feel? I need my IPOD and laptop," I retorted, "But luckily for me I read the book and spent most of last month using different charms to allow my electronics to function in a zone overflowing with magical energy."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Alex asked.

"You'll get over it. I bet next time you'll read the books I give you," I replied with an arched eyebrow.

It was way past night fall when I was awakened by someone pounding on the door yelling that we'd made it to Hogwarts. I yawned as I carefully untangled myself from Alex's protective hold and stretched my limbs before waking him up and telling him to put on his robe. He nodded and summoned his robe from his trunk as I did mine and we quickly shrugged them on, not bothering with the rest of the uniform as we locked our trunks and left the train. We were told by Minerva McGonagall once we'd confirmed our attendance at Hogwarts that we would travel to the castle by boat with the first years because we hadn't been sorted yet. Alex and I wasn't too happy about that but what could you do. The ride, thankfully, was a quick one and we'd made inside just before it started to rain. The little first years were staring at Alex and I in interest but their attention was quickly diverted when the Deputy Headmistress came out to escort us inside of the Great Hall where we would be sorted into our houses.

"Alex Bellini!" the Deputy Headmistress called early on in the ceremony.

Alex turned to me and gave me a little wink before he walked over to the stool and plucked up the hat before sitting down and placing it on his head. I don't know what was said between Alex and the hat but I know I saw Alex's lips moving every now and then. Ten minutes had passed and Alex still had yet to be sorted. I glanced at the head table and saw the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress, and the Potion's Master looking on with undeguised interest. A minute later the hat stood straight and yelled , "SLYTHERIN!"

I laughed to myself at the surprised looks on the three adults faces as Alex walked over to the table that was clapping for him. I watched as the scheming Headmaster leaned over to the Potion's Master and began to whisper something in his ear. The man sneered and nodded and I knew then that I definitely wasn't going to trust either man with Alex's or my safety. They both had something up their sleeves but they will soon realize that Alex can handle himself in any situation but if there was ever a moment where he couldn't than I would step in and the two of us together isn't a pair you'd want to cross.

I had been waiting for a little over an hour when finally, " Rayven Waters!" was called.

I walked confidently to the seat and sat down and crossed my legs, mostly out of habit, and placed the hat over my neat pony tail. I barely had the hat on my head when it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

I quickly pulled the hat off of my head and placed it back on the seat before making my way over to the cheering table and taking the seat that Alex had saved for me. Shortly after my sorting the ceremony ended and we were allowed to eat. Alex and I were enjoying our various meals when a boy around our age turned his attention to us and stared me and Alex in the eye before speaking.

"So where do you two come from?" he asked.

"America," Alex replied, clearly feeling this guy out.

"Really?" the boy sneered before stating, "And you decided to come here? Why transfer?"

"It wasn't so much a choice as it was a demand," Alex replied.

"I hear that the American schools allow its students to socialize with the _muggles_," the boy replied.

"Okay," I replied as if to say and that matters because.

"Muggles are beneath us and to socialize with them is like being friends with a House Elf," the boy replied.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked him.

"Draco...Draco Malfoy," he replied as if this is something I should have known.

"Well Draco, you will learn later on in life that not everything is what it seems. Just because the muggles don't have magic doesn't mean they're push overs. And for someone who feels so inferior to other people, you would think you'd been taught not to underestimate your enemy," I replied before turning my full attention back to my meal.

Shortly after dinner ended and we were escorted to our quarters deep within the dungeons. Once the password was spoken the wall opened and we walked through to see an elegant black, green, and gray decorated common room. There were gray and white marble pillars here and there along with black leather sofas. It was amazingly modern but very rich. The area looked like it would be comfortable but that comfort wasn't the first thought when it was designed. It looked as if style and class was among the major thoughts and that comfort just happened to be an outcome of those things. The Potion's Master was the head of Slytherin house and he gave the welcoming speech, which wasn't really welcoming, before we were ushered to our respective rooms and I'll tell you now that I'm glad I was sorted into Slytherin. The reason being that every other house had everyone from the same sex and year sleeping in one room, which was okay when trying to conserve space but wasn't really confortable with all that estrogen in one room. In Slytherin there was two to a room that was the size of an apartment and each room had their own bathroom. Thankfully my year had an odd number of girls so I got a room to myself that I quickly redesigned to fit my own taste. Alex, as I found out, wasn't as lucky. Alex, thankfully, didn't end up with Malfoy but he did end up with Blaise Zabini.

As midnight rolled around I was so tired that if I closed my eyes I knew they wouldn't open for at least eight hours but I couldn't sleep comfortably without having showered first so I headed to my bathroom and smiled when I realized that the house elves had unpacked my things and had placed a couple of my shower gels around the tub. I turned on the water and made sure it was a nice warm temperature before undressing and cleansing my body using my warm vanilla sugar scented shower gel. Twenty minutes later I left the bathroom feeling refreshed and ready to head to bed. I towel dried my body quickly before smoothing on a quick coat of my vanilla scented moisturizing cream and rolling on my clear deodorant before searching through the various drawers to find where the elves put my night clothes. It took a couple of minutes but I finally found them and pulled out the first, which happened to be my black mesh georgette babydoll. I pulled it on, along with a pair of black low rise v-string panties before pulling my bed covers back and getting into the soft queen sized four poster bed and welcoming sleep.


	3. 02

**Breaking the Habit**

**Chapter 2**

**Alexander's POV**

I woke up early, sometime around eight in the morning, and Blaise was already up and fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror. He was dressed casually enough in a pair of black dress pants, a red silk button down shirt, and a pair of black dress shoes so I figured since it was the weekend we could dress in our regular clothes instead of the uniform and black robe. I slowly left my warm bed and walked in the bathroom and nodded at Blaise before peeing and turning on the shower water so that I could clean myself for the day and see what Ray was up to.

**Rayven's POV**

I stood in my walk in closet covered in my white terry cloth robe searching for something to wear. After searching through most of my summer clothes I finally decided on an outfit and pulled it off of its hangers before placing it on my freshly made bed before I pulled off my robe and slipped on a my blue and white embroidered lace bustier and matching extreme low rise panty set before I pulled on my blue destroy wash ultra low rise jeans. I buttoned and zipped my jeans securely before I pulled on my lime green and sky blue tunic. I gave myself a once over before I slid my small French pedicured feet into my lime green snake skin pumps.

I grabbed my wrap brush and quickly brushed my hair down so that it fell down my back and framed my face before I rolled on my sheer gold Chanel gloss before I grabbed my white multi colored monogrammed Louis Vuitton purse and left my room and headed down to the common room and out for the Great Hall so that I could get some breakfast. When I walked in the hall a couple of people glanced my way and I noticed the curious looks on a couple of faces but I ignored them and headed over to my table and promptly began to pile stawberries, pear and peach slices, as well as cantalope and honey dew melon slices in a bowl before pouring some water into a goblet and began to eat. I had just put a strawberry to my lips and was a bout to bite into it when Alex walked in looking cute in a tight white ribbed tank top that clutched to his defined abs, a pair white baggy fit damaged denim jeans that sat low on his hips, and a pair of white Nike sneakers on his feet.

Alex walked over to me and plopped down next to me before reaching his hand into my bowl to grab one of my strawberries and I popped his hand as I chewed the piece I just bit. He tried again and I hit his hand again.

"Stop it Ray and give me a strawberry," Alex replied as he reached inside my bowl again.

"Alex!" I replied, "Get your own. They're right there."

"But everything tastes better when its yours," he replied.

"And how would you know that?" I asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," he replied with a chuckle, "I didn't mean it like that."

Alex grabbed my hand that had the piece of stawberry in it and pulled it to his mouth and bit it. He stared at me as he chewed. I rolled my eyes at him in playful annoyance when Millicent Bulstrode plopped down across from us and filled her plate with poridge before asking me the question I knew had been on most of the Slytherin's minds since we arrived the other day.

"Are you and Alexander dating?" Millicent asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I was just wondering because the two of you are very close and you both take privledges that is usually given to a significant other," she replied.

"Hmm," Alex replied as he got his own strawberries from the available dish.

Millicent Bulstrode wasn't the first person to question the dept of my and Alex's relationship with each other and she most certainly wouldn't be the last. Alex and I had been in each others life for as long as we could remember and whatever one needed the other was willing to provide. Alex and I have a sort of unofficial relationship with each other. We've experimented...well we've been with each other too many times to call it experimentation and we have love for each other but we just haven't made that leap into labeling us as anything more than what we've always been called. Even though many people have questioned our relationship, including our various lovers, none of them were granted with an answer. We didn't entertain the thought of people prying in our lives. You can make your own assumptions one what we do but we did let people know not to assume because when you do you make an ass out you and me.

**Alexander's POV**

"Ray, are you coming with me into town?" I asked her.

"Hogsmead?" I asked.

"Yeah, I heard a few people talking about it and decided to see what its all about," I replied as I stared at her.

"Sure, you want to leave now?" she asked.

"I don't see why not, there's really nothing else to do here," I retorted. Ray shrugged before leading me out the main doors.

We took the lengthy walk to the gates of the school and walked out and caught a train that would take us into town. When we got there I helped Ray down the stairs of the train and we walked down the cobblestone streets, glancing around at its quaint beauty. I entertwined my fingers with hers as we strolled down the street. We had just passed this pet store when Ray squealed and all but pulled me into this candy store.

"Damn Ray! Is it that time of the month?" I asked her as she went into the section with the chocolate.

She turned around and punched me hard in the chest as she grabbed a couple of chocolate frogs and a few sugar quills. She searched through the back of the store and I caught a sparkle in her eye. I walked over to her and chuckled when I saw her pick up a couple of boxes of rum balls before heading over to the register to pay for her items. I waited for her as I watched a couple of girls stroll by.

"Damn," I muttered to myself as I watched them switch.

"So where are we headed next?" Ray asked me.

"What?" I asked her as I turned my view away from the swaying asses.

Rayven rolled her eyes and bit into a rum ball before saying, "You go ahead and do you and I'll go shopping. I'll meet you at Madame Rosmerta's in two hours."

"I'll see you then," I replied with a smile, ready to go on the prowl.

**Rayven's POV**

I watched Alex walk off in the direction that the three girls he had been watching went off in and I got an attitude. I shook it off and finished my rum ball before walking into the clothing store so that I could shop and get my mind off of Alex. This feeling of jealousy wasn't a foreign one. I felt it every time he went off in search of a new play thing. I call them that, not out of animosity, but because that's basically what those females were to him. He stayed with them long enough to have sex with them, sometimes a little longer if they were good, and once he was done getting his so were they. I give him one thing though, he tells them up front what he wants for them and if they stay, well they're asking for whatever it is that they get. I get angry because I don't understand why he doesn't see me standing in front of him but I won't say anything. I mean how would I know if he really wants to be with me and not just because he's my best friend and he doesn't want to upset me.

I turned and took a glimpse of Alex wrapping his arm around some statuesque blonde and lead her into a local hotel and held my head up high and continued my way into the clothing store. As soon as I walked in I was greeted by this young energetic witch who was dressed casually enough in black scoop neck top and a long black skirt with a light lavender cloak over it. She smiled at me and asked me if she could help me with anything.

"No, not really. I'm just looking," I replied as I strolled through the stoor. She nodded and walked behind the register and promptly began to read through the latest issue of Witches Weekly.

I was going around the store and bypassing the various robes, which I really didn't find fashionable, until I found some casual clothes. I came across some of the cutest tanks I had ever seen and began flipping through them until I found my size. I headed to the register and paid for my shirts before heading down to the next store. There wasn't really anywhere else I wanted to go and there was still an hour before I had to meet Alex so I just text messaged him telling him that I headed back to the school and that I'd see him later. Just as I got to the train station I heard the final call for the boarding and quickly boarded the train and rode the short ride back to the school.

When the train stopped in the station I began my walk towards the castle. When I finally got to the entrance I opened the door and walked inside and immediately headed towards my house so that I could put my bags up. When I made my way down to the common room after putting my things away I found a couple of girls were sitting on the couch talking about some dance.

"What dance?" I asked.

"We have a couple dances through out the year but the first one coming up is the Halloween Dance. It's the most casual of the ones we have," the pug faced one named Pansy replied.

"So who decorates for these dances?" I asked because back at my old school they had a crew of students decorate so that it was what the students liked and not just what the falculty thought was appropriate.

"The professors do," Pansy said flippantly.

I looked at her curiously before leaving my house and heading for the headmaster's office and knocking on the door. A couple of minutes later the Deputy Headmistress opened the door and ushered me inside before asking me what I wanted. I told her that I wanted to speak to the headmaster about the Halloween dance. She nodded and lead me into the headmaster's office before leaving and heading to her own.

"What can I do for you Miss Waters?" he asked.

"Well I heard that we were having a Halloween Dance and wanted to know who was in charge of the decorations committee," I replied.

"There is no committee. The teachers decorate the hall," he replied.

"Is there anyway a student could plan the festivities?" I asked.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I would like to plan it along with booking the entertainment," I replied.

"Live entertainment costs money. Money that the school doesn't have," he replied.

"I'm sure I can think of something. So can I plan the dance?" I asked.

"On the condition that if it is too hard for you that you contact one of your professor's and have then tell me so that one of us can take over," he replied.

"Thank you," I replied before I left his office and headed back to my room so I could begin planning.

I was in the middle of looking at the rules and regulations that the school applied for various functions when there was a knock at my door. I quickly made a note in my spiral notebook before I opened the door and there stood Alex looking somewhat angry.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked.

"Other than the candy shop and the clothing shop there wasn't anything that interested me and you have a little over an hour to do what ever it was you were doing so I figured I'd text message you and head on out," I replied.

"So what are you doing?" he asked as he pushed me through the room and plopped down on my bed and picked up my notebook.

I closed and locked the door behind him before grabbing my notebook out of his hand and said, "Excuse you."

"What? I didn't think you'd mind," he replied, "What is that anyway?"

"Noneya," I replied.

"Noneya?" he asked.

"None ya damn business," I replied as I kept scribbling plans in the book.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me," I replied as I kept scribbling what I wanted the hall to look like the night of the party.

"So why are you ignoring me like that?" Alex asked.

"I'm not ignoring you Alex. I just happen to have things to do, that doesn't involve you," I replied.

"It's because of the girl isn't it?" Alex asked ignoring my statement.

"Not everything is about you Alex," I replied before

"Whatever," he replied as he headed over to my candy bag and picked up a rum ball.

I continued on writing until I had everything I needed and wanted for the party before turning the page and sketching how I wanted the hall to be set up. It was an hour later and Alex was still in my room only now instead of eating all of my candy he was playing with silver Gameboy Advance. The evening wore on as I made the final touches on my sketch and before I knew it, it was time for dinner. I placed my notebook in my bedside drawer before Alex and I left my room.

It was a little after eight when I came back to my room, this time alone, and I was in need of a relaxing bath. It seems as if no one else has anything to do with their time because I heard the muted whispers of the girls who were speculating about what Alex and I were doing in my room all afternoon. It's a funny thing about muted whispers. They weren't so silent when more that one person was talking. I couldn't care less what people thought about me because they couldn't do anything for me. None of them supported me, knew me, or cared about me so why should I give the benefit of hurting me? What it did was irritate me that people didn't have hobbies to occupy their time instead of going through other people's business.

I quickly ran the hot water and poured in my lavender scented bath salts before pulling off my clothes and easing into the water. I plugged in my earrphones and turned on my white and silver IPOD and listened to some Warren Hill. I soaked for about an hour before I started to cleanse my body with my lavender shower gel. I quickly washed off the scented bubbles before I stood and wrapped myself in my black terry cloth robe. I unplugged the tub and slipped my feet into my black slippers and headed into my bedroom. I quickly towel dried my body before I smoothed on my lavender scented body cream and slid on a pair of black lace v-string panties. I smoothed out the thin strings on my waist before I pulled on my black lace v-neck babydoll and pulled down the covers of my bed before sliding into the cool sheets and heading to sleep.

I slept in Sunday and woke up around ten o'clock. I headed to my bathroom for a quick shower before dressing casually in a pair of blue denim capris and a white halter before plopping down on my freshly made bed and picked up my cell phone to make some much needed calls. One thing I loved about America's Wizarding Network was that they were up on electronics. Most stores had telephones and fax machines as well as e-mails to place orders. It was much more efficient and allowed for more business. They also carried great muggle products that were rewired to work in areas with high magical currencies as well as residue. I was calling one of my favorite spots, Magical Fabrications, that carried some of the finest fabrics and sold in bulk. What I was planning on ordering wasn't anything overly expensive but they were the only service I knew who had what I was looking for and could send by owl. I ended up ordering several rolls of purple satin and black lace sheets before I called California Screaming to get some much needed accessories.

I ordered a couple of stereos and mics and several boxes of glowing beads before I called Toni's Treats and ordered a sample of her most reknowned pastries and snack dishes so that I could get the house elves to replicate them in bulk before ordering fourteen cases of Intrigue, her signature beverage. Intrigue was a liqour that tasted like a juice but was alcoholic. It was sold as a muggle drink so it wasn't exactly going against the rules, which stated that Firewhiskey and other strong alcoholic beverages weren't to be served at school events. I ordered a couple of cases of Butterbeer for those who weren't up to trying new things before calling a couple of my friends who had graduated from Salem asking them to attend the party. They would dub as entertainment for part of the night and partygoers for the rest of it.

I had finished making my calls by four o'clock and headed out of my room and into civilization so that I could get me something to eat. I had finished my candy hours ago and needed real sustenance. My flip flops made the most annoying sound as I went in search for the kitchens. (Dumbledore had given me the directions when he gave me permission to take care of the dance so that I could make sure the food was prepared and everything). The little elves immediately served me and while I ate I told them about the party and that I would be bringing them some food before hand that I would need them to imitate. They nodded at me before ushering me out of the kitchens so that they could finish preparing dinner.


	4. 03

**Breaking the Habit  


****Chapter 3**

**Rayven's POV**

My time at Hogwarts basically flew by, seeing as Alex and I had both had private lessons we were well ahead of our year, and October 31 was finally here. Lunch had just ended and instead of joining Alex for a trip to Hogsmede like every other person in third year or higher did on Saturdays I was confined inside of the locked Great Hall with everything that I had ordered to prepare for the night's festivities. I had gotten the house elves to remove the five long table, making sure they left the chairs and began to start my decorations while they prepared the food for the part. 

I grabbed several chairs and transfigured them into black brass and four people round tables with marble tops and transfigured the seats into comfortable padded black brass chairs before I began positioning them around the room, leaving enough room for where I wanted the food to go as well as room for the dance floor. I had a spell quickly count the seats and nodded when I had enough for the people eligable to attend as well as for the people I had invited to come for the performance. I then levitated the rolls of material and unrolled them before using a cutting charm to cut the preset measurements. I quickly spelled each piece cut purple satin to cover the tables and once each of the tables were covered I began to using the cutting charm to intricately cut the black lace material so that the pieces that fell over the satin covered legs of the table will reveal the satin in a wave like design. Once I had all the pieces of lace covered I spelled each piece to cover the satin materials before I quickly put the same design on the long house sized table and put the satin and lace sheets over it in the same design and used a charm to keep them in place. 

I glanced at the tables before I opened the box that the elves put the silver china in and levitated the small silver plates and used levitation and summoning charms to inspect each piece before placing them on the center of each table. I then grabbed my black skull shaped candles and placed them on the silver plates before going into the next part of my design. I glanced at my notebook and checked off everything I had done and started in on the things I hadn't done yet. I quickly began to conjure up a stage and added a pair of back brass double doors and a little incut so that someone could fit behind them before adding designs to the double doors. I cut long pieces of purple satin and charmed a couple of pieces black and gray before using a well placed charm to fuse them to the doors. Once that was done I quickly set up the sound system and posted the speakers on the upper corners of the wall. I did a quick testing to make sure that everything worked before continuing with my work. 

I had just activated the glowing beads and were in the middle of performing a spell to get them to float high in the air when Headmaster Dumbledore popped in from the fireplace. I continued on with my work, making sure that the spell wouldn't allow the lime green glowing beads from falling during the night as he looked around. 

"It's looking good in here," he replied once I put my wand back in its holster. 

"Thank you. I'm not done but I'm getting there," I replied as I glanced in my notebook. 

"We won't be doing dinner in here tonight because of you putting up the preparations so its going to be sent to the common rooms," he replied. 

"Alright," I replied as I pulled out the medium sized silver cauldrons that had onyx crystals embedded around the edges and quickly levitated them to the various tables before turning to Dumbledore. 

"So is there anything I could do for you?" I asked him. 

"How far are you and Harry in your education?" he asked. 

"_Alex_ and I are as far as any other sixth year," I replied. 

He nodded with a sigh before leaving the room the say way he came. I made sure that he was gone before I put cooling charms on each cauldron before I grabbed a box cutter and opened the boxes that had Intrigue in them and grabbed a bottle and quickly cut the purple paper and pulled the yellow gem cork out before pouring it into the cauldron. It only filled it up a third so I added two more bottles into it before going to the next table and pouring three bottles of the alcoholic beverage into the cauldron. An hour later I was finished with that and called my friends and told them to head to the castle so that we could start rehearsal for tonight's performance. 

Thirty minutes later they arrived and knocked on the door and I opened it for them before locking the door and telling them to stretch as I began to line the bottles of Butterbeer on the buffet table. Once everything was laid out I stretched and waited for Angela to finish levitating Kenny to the DJ's station before I headed on stage and said _Kenny I want to start with If._

Kenny nodded and put the record on. I walked behind the double door and when I heard the opening music finish I slammed the door open and walked out seductively just as the other dancers rose from the floor. After a run through of our performance I made a some changes and had another run through with the changes before I dismissed everyone and told them to come back around seven thirty because the dance started at eight. They nodded and headed back to the train station so that they could rest before getting dressed for the night's festivities. 

took a glance at everything and smiled at the outcome before unlocking the door and walking out. I relocked the doors before yawning and heading through the empty halls towards the dungeons and muttered the password to my common room. I headed up to my room and was in the middle of kicking my shoes off when I noticed someone sitting on my bed. 

"Oh my God! Don't do that Alex," I replied as I pulled off my socks and plopped down on the bed. 

"Where have you been all day?" he asked me. 

"Around the castle," I replied vaguely. 

"Want to be a little more specific?" he asked. 

"Not really," I replied as I set the alarm to wake me up at six and laid in the bed. 

"So what are you wearing to the dance tonight?" he asked. 

"I don't know. I'll look in my closet and see what I like," I replied. 

"So are you going to go to the dance with me or what?" Alex asked. 

"How about I meet you there?" I asked him. 

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked me. 

"Like what?" I asked him. 

"Like you're mad at me," he replied. 

"Has it ever occured to you that maybe I might be angry with you?" I asked, just to see what he would say. 

"But I didn't do anything Ray," Alex replied with a short whine. 

"I'm not mad at you Alex. I've just been busy with some things and now I'm tired," I replied. 

"So is that your way of telling me to leave?" he asked. 

"You can stay if you want but I'm going to sleep," I replied as I turned on my stomach and wrapped my arm around my pillow. 

**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**

My alarm went off at exactly six o'clock. I arose from the bed to find it empty. I shrugged it off and made sure that my room was locked before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower before getting dressed. As I cleansed my body using my lavender scented shower gel my mind went over what I had to do for the night. I towel dried my body as I made the transition from my bedroom to the before I smoothed my lavender scented body cream. I grabbed my black chiffon bodysuit and pulled it on. I adjusted my breasts in the top of the body suit before I grabbed my blue low rise destroy wash jeans and pulled it on. I buttoned and zipped my jeans before I glanced at my French manicured and pedicured nails and charmed the white polish black and placed white crystals on the line of the wet polish before drying and sealing the paint and sliding my feet into my open toed Jimmy Choo sandals. 

I twisted my hair up into a neat French Twist, keeping it in place with my crystal studded hair pens before I clipped in my black pearl and diamond studded earrings. I quickly applied my make up, which consisted of black and gray eyeshadow to give my eyes a smokey look, some black mascara on my thick lashes, and dark brown gloss over my full lips. I grabbed my diamond necklace and clipped it around my neck before spraying on my perfume and shrugging on my invisibility cloak and leaving my room. 

As I walked down the stairs for the common room I realized I really didn't even need the cloak. Everyone of age to actually attend the dance were in their room getting ready. I headed through the dungeons for the Great Hall just as my crew started to arrive. I pulled off my hood and muttered the unlocking charmed and quickly ushered them inside before following them and relocking the doors. I quickly began to light all the candals and torches before charming the flame to turn from the bright orange into a luminescent lime green. I quickly turned on the glowing beads before levitating Kenny to the DJ spot and stretching along with the crew. When seven fifty arrived the house elves began to pop into the room and placed the various trays of food on the long table with the butter beer before they headed back to the kitchen. I unclocked the door before heading behind the doors of the alcove I had set as I waited for everyone to come in. At exactly eight o'clock Kenny started spinning some records and the teachers walked in the room. I watched them from my spot as they looked around the room in amazement. 

"You out did yourself this year Albus," Professor Flitwick replied as he looked around the room. 

"I would love to take credit for this wonderful display but alas it wasn't me. Our new transfer Rayven Waters decorated the room," he replied as he headed over to the head table and sat down. 

"Miss Waters? She's clearly way above her year in charms," he replied as he bounced over to his seat and sat down. 

By eight thiry the dance was in full swing but most importantly Alex was sitting at a table close to the make shift stage sipping on his drink as he looked towards the door. I gave Kenny the signal and he cut down the music and grabbed his mic before saying _ladies and gentleman you're in for a treat. Here to perform live one of her original pieces is a good friend of my and an acquaintence of yours.. So show her some love!_

The music started and I watched as various dancers were lowered from the ceiling as some rose from their kneeling spots on the ground before I shrugged off the cloak and used wandless magic to blow the doors open forcefully and looked around the room before walking seductively down the stage until I was standing front and center. I locked eyes with Alex before I started singing and doing the choreography: 

_sittin' over there   
starin' in your face   
with lust in my eyes   
sure don't give a damn and   
ya don't know   
that i've been dreamin' of ya in my fantasy   
never once you looked at me,   
don't even realize that i'm wantin' you   
to fulfill my needs   
think what you want   
let your mind free  
run free to a place thar no one dares to  
how many nights i've laid in bed excited over you  
i've closed my eyes and thought of us  
a hundred different ways  
i've gotten there so many times  
i wonder how 'bout you  
day and night, night and day  
all i've got to say is_

_(chours)  
if i was your girl  
oh the things i'd do to you  
i'd make you call out my name  
i'd ask who it belongs to  
if i was your woman the things i'd do to you but i'm not, so i can't then i won't but, if i was your girl_

_allow me some time to play with your mind  
and you'll get there again and again  
close your eyes and imagine my body undressed  
take your time, we've got all night  
you on the rise as you touchin' my thighs  
and let me know what you like  
if you like, i'd go down  
da down down down da down down  
i'll hold you in my hand and baby  
your smooth and shiny feels so good against my lips sugar  
i want you so bad i can taste your love  
right now baby  
day and night, night and day  
all i've got to say is_

_v(chours)  
if i was your girl  
oh the things i'd do to you  
i'd make you call out my name  
i'd ask who it belongs to  
if i was your woman  
the things i'd do to you  
but i'm not, so i can't  
then i won't  
but, if i was your girl  
(repeat chours)_

I smiled to myself as I saw the hunger in Alex's eyes, along with the other men in the room, as my dancers and I performed the sex inferred dance moves. I noticed some of the girls in the room were feeling the performance while other's, the female teachers, were having a hard time staying in their seats instead of coming over and telling me to get off the stage. As the song ended I giggled a bit and hugged my dancers before telling them they could join the party before I said _I want to mellow it out a bit. So all you couples out there, this one's for you_. Kenny began to spin this slow mellow beat and people started to sway together on the dance floor as I sang. 

_repeat x3  
like a moth to a flame  
burned by the fire  
my love is blind  
can't you see my desire  
that's the way love goes_

_come with me don't you worry  
i'm gonna make you crazy  
i'll give you the time of your life  
i'm gonna take you places  
you've never been before and  
you'll be so happy that you came  
oh, i'm gonna take you there_

_(chorus) x4  
that's the way love goes_

_don't mind if i light candles  
i like to watch us play and  
baby, i've got on what you like  
come closer baby closer  
reach out and feel my body  
i'm gonna give you all my love  
oh sugar, don't you hurry  
you've got me here all night  
just close your eyes and hold on tight  
oh baby, don't stop, don't stop  
go deeper baby deeper  
you feel so good I'm gonna cry  
oh, i'm gonna take you there_

_(chorus)  
that's the way love goes  
hoo  
that's the way love goes  
that's the way love goes it goes it goes  
ooh that's the way love goes  
reach out and feel my body  
that's the way love goes  
dontcha know  
that's the way_

_repeat x2  
like a moth to a flame  
burned by the fire  
my love is blind  
can't you see my desire_

_that's the way love goes..._

During the whole performance I kept my eyes connected with Alex and swayed my body enticingly to the mellow groove. I watched as the lust grew in his eyes. I had one more song I wanted to do and I knew that this one was most likely going to get me in trouble but I didn't care. I was enjoying myself and as this was a party, a little outrageous behavior should be allowed. _I have one more song I want to do tonight before I leave Kenny to spin the songs that you all know and love. I hope you enjoy this_. All of a sudden a track with rain started and I smiled as Kenny put a light on me and had it follow my every moment. 

_in the thundering rain  
you stare into my eyes  
I can feel your hands  
moving up my thighs  
skirt around my waist  
wall against my face  
i can feel your lips_

By that time I was off the stage and the light illuminated my body as I walked over towards where Alex was sitting. He moved his chair back from the table when he saw me coming and I smiled as I caressed his face before I threw my left leg over his body and slowly sat down on his lap and proceeded to grind on him. His hands wrapped tightly around my waist and he bit his lip to cover his groan of pleasure. 

_i don't wanna stop just because  
people walkin' by watchin us  
i don't give a damn what they think  
i want you know  
i don't wanna stop just because  
you feel so good inside of my love  
i'm not gonna stop no no no  
i want you all i wanna say is_

_chorus  
any time, and any place  
i don't care who's around  
any time, and any place  
i don't care who's around_

I rose from his lap and pulled him up and began to dance closely with him. Our pelvis's ground tightly with one another as I continued to sing the song I had written. 

_dancin' on the floor  
feelin' the slow groove  
my mind is starting to burn  
with forbidden thoughts  
strangers all around  
with the light down low_

I leaned in close to Alex's ear and smiled knowing that the mic would catch what I was about to say and I lowly stated _I was thinking maybe we could...well...you know.._ Before I started singing again. 

_i don't wanna stop just because  
people walkin' by watchin us  
i don't give a damn what they think  
i want you know  
i don't wanna stop just because  
you feel so good inside of my love  
i'm not gonna stop no no no  
i want you all i wanna say is_

_chorus  
any time, and any place  
i don't care who's around  
any time, and any place  
i don't care who's around_

As the song faded I pulled off my mic and turned it off before tossing it on the stage and turned my attention back to Alex as Kenny took the solo light off of us. I was aware of the looks we were getting as Alex grabbed my hand and lead me to a dark corner of the room and pushed me against the wall. I smirked as he leaned down and captured my lips in a bruising, yet passionate kiss. I circled my arms around his neck as his hands gripped my ass and lifted me off the ground. I instictively wrapped my legs around his waist. Before we could get any farther we heard someone clearing their throat. I broke the kiss from Alex and looked ahead to see Headmaster Dumbledore standing there. 

"Yes?" I asked him. 

"I don't know what was allowed at your previous school but this," he replied as he motioned to me and Alex's enterwined bodies, "Is not allowed here." 

"Whatever," I replied as I unwound my legs from Alex's waist and placed my feet back on the floor. 

He nodded, satisfied, and walked away. I glanced around the room where everyone was dancing, a few still stealing glances as me and Alex, trying to see what we would do next. I leaned over to Alex's ear and said _meet me in my room in twenty minutes_. He nodded and I moved away from him and filled a glass of Intrigue and sipped it leisurely before heading out of the ball unnoticed. I quickly made my way to my bedroom and just as I was kicking off my shoes Alex came in. He locked the door behind him and looked me up and down and I smiled as I slowly peeled off my jeans. He watched as more skin was revealed and I smirked as I tossed my jeans near the closet and cocked my hip to the right and I placed my arms on my waist. 

"Well?" I asked him with an arched eyebrow. 

He gently pushed me on the bed and I giggled as I leaned on my elbows and watched as he undressed and crawled on the bed. He kissed my bare shoulders before he pushed the black straps off of my shoulders and down my torso, kissing each part of my naked skin along the bay. I pulled my arms through the straps before leaning back fully on the bed and sighed with delight as we used our bodies to pleasure each other. 


End file.
